


Firsts

by Cadoan



Series: Dorks in love [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "“Hey Peter, maybe we should finish the assignment..?”"Mmm, later maybe..."Peter shifted next to Ned in the bed, hugging him closer and pressing tiny, butterfly kisses to the nape of his neck. It made Ned’s skin grow goosebumps, and a slight shiver ran through his body."





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my fic "How's it going?" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484906 ) which shows Peter and Ned's first kiss, so read that one first if you want!

“Hey Peter, maybe we should finish the assignment..?”

"Mmm, later maybe..."

Peter shifted next to Ned in the bed, hugging him closer and pressing tiny, butterfly kisses to the nape of his neck. It made Ned’s skin grow goosebumps, and a slight shiver ran through his body.

A few months had gone since that first kiss, and timesince then that had passed so quickly, but also so slowly. Peter went away on official Avengers stuff sometimes, but he always came back to school and Ned. They still hung out at breaks like they used to, did assignments together like they used to and hung out after school like they used to. It was just that there was less of building Legos and doing homework and more of... making out.

Ned rolled over into his side so he was facing Peter, who immediately nuzzled up to him and kissed him. The kiss started out chaste, but it quickly grew deeper when Ned opened his mouth to let Peter’s probing tongue inside. Peter explored his mouth for a while as he started carefully moving his hand up and down Ned’s side. Tentatively, Ned moved his hand to let it rest on Peter’s hip, just where a bit of skin showed between jeans and t-shirt.

Ned held his breath as he ghosted his fingertips over the skin, moving just slightly downwards towards the hem of Peter’s boxers where they peeked out his jeans. Peter’s skin was so warm against the palm of his hand.

When Ned’s fingertips moved in under the hem of Peter’s underwear, Peter gasped into the kiss. Ned stopped moving his hand, immediately freezing up. Peter pulled his head back slightly and looked at Ned with a slightly confused look. His cheeks and the top of his ears were flushed red.

“Why’d you stop?” Peter’s voice was almost timid when he spoke, and it made Ned’s heart flutter.

“I thought maybe... maybe you didn’t want me to..?”

His voice sounded just as nervous as he was. Peter smiled at Ned, a quick little smile as he moved his hand from Ned’s side and placed it on top Ned’s hand, taking it and lifting it to place it on his zipper.

“I do want you to, Ned...”

Peter’s pupils were dark with promises of something Ned barely had courage to think about, but also wanted. Like, really badly. Ned swallowed thickly as he started to pull down the zipper of Peter’s jeans.

When Ned carefully pushed his hands inside of Peter's boxers and wrapped his hand around Peter’s erection, Peter’s breath hitched. No one else has touched him there before, and sure Ned and him had done... _stuff_... but only outside the clothes... stuff. It was so different to have someone else touching him, and he leant back into kiss Ned again to ground himself. He sucked softly on Ned's tongue as Ned started to stroke him up and down with little movements, and Peter moved one hand into Ned's hair, just holding lightly. When Ned's fingers brushed over the head of his erection, Peter had to break away from the kiss to gasp again.

Ned looked at him with big, dark eyes. The last thing Peter saw before his eyes fluttered close was Ned biting his lower lip in concentration. It was so much, it was overwhelming, Ned's hand around him and his lips burning from the kisses. His limbs were starting to feel heavy, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and abs tensing. He realised that it would be over soon, no no too soon, if Ned continued to touch him.

Ned couldn't tear his eyes away from Peter's face, the way his eyebrows furrowed and lips were parted as he breathed through his open mouth. He honestly had no idea if he was doing the right thing with his hand, _like he had never done this on someone else than himself!_ but at least Peter seemed to enjoy it so he kept at it. Suddenly, Peter's eyes flew open and his hand flew down to grab Ned's wrist, stilling his movements. There was something slightly panicked in Peter's eyes.

"Wait wait, hang on, Ned, stop stop-"

Ned had already stopped his movements and his stomach instantly sunk. Oh no, had he hurt Peter in some way?!

Peter drew in a shaky breath, eyes still wide. "I'm gonna..." he loosened his grip on Ned's wrist and let out an equally shaky breath. "It's gonna be over for me if you keep doing that, and..." He chewed on his bottom lip and he moved his gaze upwards to stare into the bottom of the bunk bed above, as if he was embarrased to say the next part. "...I don't want that. Yet."

Ned's mind stood still for several moments before he figured out what Peter meant by that. When he did, his mouth fell open. "Ooooh." Peter looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "Ehm... Ned, can I... Can I touch you back?"

Ned blinked rapidly a few times, processing the question. He was still hyperaware of Peter's erection in his hand. Oh shit, he'd been quiet for a really long time now!

"It's okay if you don't want me to, we don't have to-" Peter started, but Ned cut him off with shaking his head violently.

"No, no, I want you to too!" Oops, that was maybe shouting a bit too loud for being right next to Peter... Peter's eyes widened slightly at the shout but then he smiled nervously again, his cheeks growing redder. He let go completely of Ned's wrist and shuffled a bit closer, reaching down to unbutton Ned's shorts. He brushed his hand over Ned's erection through his underwear and Ned couldn't help how his breath caught in his chest. Then, when Peter wrapped his fingers around him, the air rushed out of his lungs. He kinda felt like he had been punched in the stomach, but in a good way. Peter leaned his forehead against Ned's and for a while and Ned was just lost in Peter's touch, lying in Peter's bed, in Peter's room, where had been thousands of times, millions of times. The room was so quiet around them, almost deafeningly so, but it was eventually broken by Peter's whispered voice.

"Ned, I want you to be my first."

Ned's stomach flipped at the statement, and his chest kind of hurt, but in a good way. His head swam with the idea of losing his virginity to Peter, his best friend for so long. He swallowed before whispering back to Peter.

"I want you do be my first as well."

Peter let out a relieved breath and leaned in to kiss Ned again, and Ned met him halfway. They kissed carefully, slowly, as if there was something new between them now, a want had been spoken out loud that neither of them had dared to say before. When the kiss ended, and they just breathed each other's air, Ned finally got the guts to say it.

"Do you want to do it... now?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah," he said breathlessly.

Ned felt his face heating up and he was sure that he looked like a tomato when he said the next sentence. "I don't have any condoms though..."

Peter suddenly sprang into action, letting go of Ned's erection and climbing over him to get out of the bed. Ned looked at him, confused, as he pulled out the bottom desk drawer and started rummaging around in it. "Wait, I... just one sec..." Ned sat up on the bed and looked at Peter. "There!" Peter stood up and held up some condoms.

"Mr. Stark gave me these!"

The condoms unfolded into a long row that hit the floor. Ned stared wide-eyed at the condoms, and Peter looked as well. He pulled a shocked facial expression when he saw how many condoms he was actually was holding. "He said that you never can be too prepared..." Peter said as his face flushed red. Ned's gaze moved between Peter's hand and the place where the lenght of condoms hit the floor. "Um... maybe we could use just one..?"

Peter gave a little nervous laugh and ripped the top condom off. "I'm happy you think so too. I have no idea why he gave me so many..." He knelt back down and put the long row of condoms back in the bottom drawer. Instead, he pulled out a small seethrough bottle with some kind of thick liquid in it. Ned looked at him, puzzled. "What's that?"

Peter stood back up and looked first at the bottle in his hand, then at Ned. "It's um... lube... you know... for... _preparing_..?"

For the second time that night, Ned's mouth fell open and he let out an 'oooh'. Peter walked back over to Ned and put the condom and lube on the bed next to him before he climbed into Ned's lap, straddling him. He put Ned's face in his hands and leaned in for another kiss. Ned put his arms around Peter and kissed him back. They kissed for a while, both of them unsure of how to continue from here on out. Eventually though, Peter broke off the kiss and climbed off Ned.

"I guess we take our clothes off?"

"Oh yeah, right. Yeah."

Peter pulled off his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head. When he looked back at Ned his best friend was busy with taking his boxers off, so Peter did that as well. Then, before Ned really had the chance to look up, Peter climbed back into Ned's lap, gently pushing on his shoulders so he lied back down in bed. They had been nude in front of each other countless of times before, after gym class, but Peter suddenly felt a bit self conscious, a bit embarrassed. He straddled Ned again as Ned laid down against the pillows, and Peter had to be a bit hunched over because of the bunkbed above, but it was all okay because Ned was there and looking at him with big, kind eyes. Peter reached for the lube and condom and held out the condom towards Ned. His hand was shaking just slightly.

"For you."

Ned reached out to accept it and Peter reached for the lube. He had done this a few times on his own, so he kinda knew what to do. He popped the lid of the small container and squeezed cool liquid into his hand. He used his other hand to coat his fingers and then he reached behind himself, quickly finding his entrance.

Ned was busy putting on the condom when Peter gave a slight moan above him. Ned looked up at Peter to find Peter with closed eyes, a concentrated look on his face and his hand behind him, moving. A hot wave rolled over Ned's body as he realised what Peter was doing. _Preparing_. He couldn't look away from Peter, he felt frozen in place, overwhelmed by the fact that he was here with Peter, doing this with Peter. Ned watched him for a while, until Peter opened his eyes to look at him with dark eyes. He was pinned to the spot as Peter moved his hand from behind himself to Ned's erection, only moving his gaze away as he removed Ned's hands. He took the condom from Ned and rolled it on and down. Ned moved his hands to Peter's hips and placed them there, his hold feather light as Peter sat up on his knees, still having to awkwardly bend over because of the bunk bed. Then, he reached behind himself again to take ahold of Ned to align him correctly.

When Peter sat down, Ned's breath whooshed out of him. First, there was a bit of resistance, but only for a short while. Then, Ned was suddenly inside of Peter, and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Warm. Tight. _Good_.  
Peter gasped above him and Peter's hands landed heavily on Ned's chest. Ned looked up at Peter's face, pushing through the hazy fog that was wrapping around his mind.

"Are you okay Peter? Are you in pain?"

Peter met his eyes and shook his head. "No, it's just a lot. It feels a lot." They sat like that for a while until Peter's breathing slowed down and he straightened up a bit. Then, slowly, Peter started moving his hips, just a little bit back and forth, and Ned's eyes widened. It felt good, so good, and he wouldn't last long. He just knew it.

Both Peter's and Ned's eyes slipped shut as they slowly rocked together. Pants filled the room and the bed creaked just slightly, and it had only gone about a minute or so before Peter's movements started losing rhythm.

"Ned, I'm gonna- I can't-"

"Me too Peter-"

With yet another sharp breath, Peter arched backwards and tumbled over the edge, painting Ned's stomach in white streaks. At the same time, Ned grew hot and filled up the condom, digging his fingers into Peter's hips only slightly. They came down together, Peter flopping down on the bed next to Ned. Ned peeled off the condom and turned to grab some tissues from the dispenser on Peter's bedside table. He used them to wipe himself off and then he reached over and put them in the trash can.

Peter was waiting for him, looking at him with warm eyes and a small smile on his lips when he lied back down. Peter pulled the blanket over them and scooted in close so they lied almost nose to nose.

"That was good, right?"

Ned let out a shaky laugh. "I don't have anything to compare it to, but it felt good to me at least."

Peter laughed along with him. "Same."

They shared a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I'm eating, breathing and sleeping Spider-Man atm. Had a Spider-Man marathon today which obv meant rewatching Homecoming, and this was the result.


End file.
